Un nuevo destino
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Merlín regresa a Camelot tras la muerte de Arturo. Tendrá que enfrentarse con el hecho de darle la mala noticia a la reina.


_**Disclaimer**__: Nada del reino de Camelot me pertenece. Si así fuera, ni Arturo ni Gwaine, ni ningún otro caballero de la mesa redonda estaría muerto._

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Final Alternativo" del foro "En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica"._**

* * *

**Un nuevo destino**

* * *

A lomos de su caballo, Merlín regresaba a Camelot con el alma en los pies.

Se quedó durante horas allí, observando cómo su gran amigo, su hermano, iba rumbo hacia la Isla de Ávalon en lo que sería su último destino. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido. Había pasado todo tan rápido que apenas recordaba nada. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, recordando todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos. Las lágrimas caían vacías por su rostro, agotándose, secándose y desapareciendo lentamente. Y fue, en ese instante, cuando se dijo que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa.

Ahora tocaba la peor parte; tener que contar todo lo ocurrido a Gwen iba a ser otra batalla. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarla a la cara y decirle que había fracasado en su propósito? ¿Qué sería de él a partir de ese momento? Su destino ahora estaba en manos de la reina de Camelot.

Cabalgó despacio por las calles de Camelot. Sólo el sonido de los cascos de su caballo resonaban en aquel pueblo fantasma. Miró a su alrededor y ya no quedaba apenas nada de lo que antes era Camelot. Alzó la vista cuando se halló frente al castillo y se encontró con la mirada de angustia de Gwen. Bajó despacio del caballo y cogió las riendas caminando despacio. En cuestión de un par de minutos, se encontraba en lo alto de la escalinata de piedra. Se detuvo unos segundos, mirando fijamente al joven mago, que la observaba desde el pie de la escalera.

—¡Noo!—gritó de pronto, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Respiraba con dificultad a causa del llanto. Su esposo amado, el amor de su vida, ya no regresaría nunca más. Cayó al suelo, con el alma desmoronada y la respiración alterada. Y, sin más, perdió el conocimiento. Sir Leon, que se encontraba tras ella, corrió hasta donde se hallaba la reina.

—¡Majestad—exclamó, agachándose junto a ella y poniéndola boca arriba.

Merlín subió escaleras arriba a toda prisa, poniéndose en un momento al lado del caballero de Camelot. Se acuclilló y la examinó un segundo. Miró a Sir Leon y, acto seguido, se puso en pie.

—Llevadla a sus aposentos. La reina debe descansar.

Sir Leon asintió, obedeciendo, y la cogió en brazos con sumo cuidado, llevándola, pues, hasta donde se le había encomendado.

Una vez ya reposando en su lecho, la joven reina abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con Merlín a su lado, al borde de la cama.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—dijo, incorporándose en la cama—¿Dónde está Arturo?

Merlín agachó la mirada. Se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta. Pero debía aguantar, no era el momento de mostrarse débil.

—Gwen, yo...—comenzó a decir. No se atrevía siquiera a mirarle a los ojos y confesarle que había fallado en su intento de salvar a su amigo—, lo siento, no...—le tembló la voz, pero lo pudo controlar— Hice todo lo que pude por él, pero...

La joven miró a Sir Leon, que se encontraba junto a la puerta; éste miró a la reina con tristeza, pero apartó la mirada instantáneamente. Tampoco sabía qué decir. Guinevere negó con la cabeza, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

—¡No, no, no!—repetía una y otra vez— Merlín, por favor—le dijo agarrándole con desesperación por la camisa—, dime que no es cierto, que está bien y que pronto estará aquí, conmigo.

El joven mago levantó la mirada, que aún permanecía clavada en el edredón y cerró los ojos. Cogió un poco de aire y dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Gwen—hizo una pequeña pausa, tragando un poco de saliva. Le seguía doliendo por culpa de ese nudo que se le estaba formando, una vez más, en su garganta—. Ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo.

Gwen asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas que humedecían su rostro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, procurando no pensar en nada. Pero le era inevitable. Merlín se acercó un poco más, como queriendo consolarla, pero se detuvo. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Majestad—interrumpió, de repente, la voz de Sir Leon al fondo del dormitorio—, si necesitáis algo...

Pero Guinevere no contestó; se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza y se tumbó, acurrucada, en la cama. Merlín se levantó de ella despacio y miró al noble.

—Será mejor que la dejemos sola—dijo Merlín, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. La reina necesita reposo.

Ambos hombres salieron de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A pocos pasos de donde se encontraban, estaba Sir Percival acompañado de más guardias reales. Al verlos acercarse, se separó de los demás y los apartó a un lado para poder conversar sin que nadie más los escuchara.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó preocupado, dirigiéndose al joven hechicero— He oído que la reina ha sufrido un desmayo.

—No os preocupéis—contestó asintiendo—. Se pondrá bien; ha sido el impacto del momento...—permaneció en silencio un momento, mirando a ambos nobles consecutivamente y se quedó pensativo. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a agitarse—¿Dónde está Gwaine? ¿Por qué no está aquí, con vosotros?

Percival y Leon se contemplaron y agacharon sus miradas. El gesto lo decía todo y las palabras sobraban. Merlín apretó los labios, procurando contener las lágrimas, pero no lo logró. Llevaba demasiada ira en su interior y no pudo aguantar más. Apretujó uno de sus puños de tal manera que casi se hizo sangre con las uñas en la palma de la mano. Le temblaba el labio inferior y tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder controlar sus sentimientos.

—¿Estás bien, amigo mío?—le preguntó Sir Leon, apoyándole una mano en el hombro para consolarlo—Merlín asintió sin decir más nada. Se enjugó una lágrima con la manga de la camisa—Estamos aquí para lo que necesites. No hace falta que te lo tenga que decir dos veces, ¿verdad?—el joven mago volvió a asentir. Sentía algo de alivio al saber que podría contar con ellos dos para estos momentos tan difíciles para él. Respiró hondo y le sonrió con tristeza—Regresa a tus aposentos. Lo mejor será que descanses. Ha sido un día muy largo y muy duro para todos.

De camino a la botica de Gaius, Merlín no podía dejar de pensar en que todo aquello había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Hacía tan sólo unos días estaba divirtiéndose con sus amigos y ahora, como si nada, ya no se encontraban entre ellos. Otra pequeña lágrima recorrió su sonrosada mejilla, rememorando los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Al entrar en el lugar, se fue directamente a dormir. Eso si es que lograba conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La noche había sido pesada. Miles de sueños extraños en el que le perseguían seres desconocidos para él, hicieron que apenas pudiera pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se levantó con mal cuerpo y el cuello le dolía horrores. Se lo masajeó fuertemente mientras se dirigía hasta la cocina, donde ya se encontraba allí Gaius que, probablemente, tampoco habría pasado muy buena noche.

—Buenos días, Merlín—dijo con voz apesadumbrada, pasándole un bol de leche con gachas—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—No ha sido mi mejor noche, precisamente—suspiró largamente, sentándose frente al galeno y mirando con desgana el bol que tenía frente a él—. Ha sido horrible. Peor que eso, espantoso.

—Ya habrán noches mejores.

—No lo sé, Gaius, no lo sé.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?

Merlín posó una mano en su frente. Tenía la mirada fija en las gachas, pero su mente merodeaba por otra parte. A pesar de que la noche anterior no cenó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Debía tener el estómago cerrado. Cerró los ojos un momento, tomando un poco de aire y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te preocupa?—le preguntó el galeno.

—No sé cómo mirarle a la cara a Gwen—contestó finalmente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues porque he fracasado, Gaius, ¿por qué va a ser? Mi destino era proteger a Arturo y siento que no he hecho lo suficiente por él.

—No digas eso, Merlín. Si hay alguien más leal y que mejor ha protegido a Arturo, ese no es otro que tú.

—Lo sé—dijo echándose las manos a la cara—, pero se me advirtió desde un principio lo que podría pasar y yo no hice caso. Me dejé llevar...

—Merlín, hay veces en esta vida en el que tenemos que tomar muchas decisiones que luego nos arrepentimos. Y, si las tomamos, es por alguna razón. Tal vez ese fuese el destino de Arturo, morir a manos de ese joven. Lo mejor es no mirar atrás. Ahora, lo importante, es que la muerte de Arturo no haya sido en vano y hacer de Camelot un lugar mejor.

Merlín se quedó pensativo. Había comenzado a darle vueltas a la cuchara que había en su bol.

—Ahora no puedo pensar por el bien de Camelot, cuando no sé qué será siquiera de mí ahora que Arturo no está.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—le preguntó Gaius, alzando una de sus plateadas cejas— ¿Crees que Gwen querrá prescindir de tus servicios?

El joven se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, Gaius. Mi destino en este pueblo está ahora en sus manos.

—Pues eso sólo podrás saberlo yendo a hablar con ella...

—Tienes razón—dijo levantándose de golpe de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. No conseguiré nada quedándome aquí. Iré a hablar con ella.

—¿No te comes las gachas?—dijo girándose sobre su silla, pero el muchacho ya había desaparecido. El anciano se encogió de hombros y cogió el bol del chico—. Pues nada, más para mí.

* * *

Caminaba con paso firme. El corazón le comenzó a latir con fiereza; por un momento, pensó en que, tal vez, se le fuese a salir, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse. No había más tiempo que perder. Debía hablar con Guinevere. Temía su reacción al reencontrarse con ella después de lo acontecido el día anterior, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Lo que tenía bien claro, es que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la reina donde dos guardias la custodiaban. Tras pedirles que le anunciaran su llegada, le dejaron pasar. Titubeó un poco y caminó despacio; las piernas le temblaban y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Por suerte, lo pudo controlar y se situó frente a su amiga. Se hallaba frente al tocador, preparándose para el evento preparado para esa misma mañana. Una de sus doncellas estaba peinándole su larga melena. Otra estaba abotonando su vestido color escarlata. Al ver entrar a Merlín, hizo un ademán a sus doncellas para que la dejaran a solas con él. Ambas sirvientas hicieron una genuflexión hacia la reina y se marcharon por la puerta.

—Majestad—dijo con un hilo de voz; tenía la mirada clavada en sus botas. Guinevere lo miró por el espejo de su tocador y se giró para ponerse frente a él.

—¿Majestad?—preguntó, arqueando las cejas, levantándose de su silla y acercándose a él—¿Desde cuándo he dejado de ser "Gwen" para ti, si puede saberse?—Merlín alzó la cabeza, algo sorprendido. Al menos no parecía disgustada con él. Eso era bueno.

—Está bien, Gwen—esta vez se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Eso está mejor—dijo con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Bueno, quería hablarte sobre un asunto...

—Pues tú dirás.

—Verás—comenzó a decir. Se notaba que estaba tenso por el tema—, es que es un asunto delicado.

—¿Debería preocuparme?

—No lo sé... —contestó, rascándose la nuca, nervioso—, eso depende de ti.

—¿De qué se trata?

Merlín suspiró largamente y miró a su amiga, irguiéndose. Necesitaba reunir todas las fuerzas necesarias para poder confesarle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando.

—Merlín, ¿quieres soltarlo ya?—exclamó impacientada.

—¡Está bien, está bien!—carraspeó un poco y, por fin, se envalentonó— Yo... soy un hechicero.

La joven reina puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una leve carcajada.

—¿Era eso? Pensé que que sería algo más grave—dijo, restándole importancia. Merlín la miró asombrado.

—¿Algo más grave? Gwen, te estoy diciendo que soy un hechicero, un mago, un practicante de la Antigua Religión. ¿Es que, acaso, esta confesión no te parece lo suficientemente grave?

Guinevere le sonrió levemente y se acercó a su amigo despacio.

—No, no me parece para nada grave.

—Vaya, no me esperaba esa reacción.

—¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione sobre algo que ya sabía?

—¿Ya lo sabías?—el rostro del joven empezó a desencajarse del asombro. No se podía creer el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación— Pero, ¿cómo es que...?

—¿Y qué más da eso?—contestó, dándole la espalda, situándose nuevamente frente a su tocador.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Pues claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?

—Hombre, teniendo en cuenta de que en Camelot está totalmente prohibida la magia, es normal que me sintiera algo preocupado por el tema y que, evidentemente, me sorprenda el hecho de que ya lo supieras...

—Merlín—comenzó a decir, girándose para mirarle a la cara—, te recuerdo que esa norma absurda la impuso Uther. Yo nunca estuve en contra de la magia.

—Entonces, ¿qué... qué será ahora de mí?

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó extrañada. Acababa de coger el cepillo y se dispuso a cepillarse con delicadeza las puntas de su larga cabellera.

—Me preguntaba si, tras la muerte de Arturo, aún sigo en mi puesto de sirviente de la corte o...

Gwen dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y se ajustó un poco el vestido, levantándose de su asiento.

—No, Merlín—dijo negando con la cabeza, muy seria—, ya no serás un sirviente—Merlín asintió, aceptando lo que ya esperaba desde un principio—. Porque, a partir de ahora, serás el nuevo galeno de la corte—le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿Cómo?!—exclamó, alzando las cejas. Esa respuesta sí que no se la esperaba—¿El nuevo galeno? ¿Y qué pasa con Gaius?

—A Gaius no le ocurre nada, Merlín. Es sólo que ya no está para tantas emociones y va siendo hora de que se retire del oficio.

—¿Y Gaius...?

—Si lo que te preocupa es el futuro de Gaius, puedes quedarte tranquilo, él seguirá viviendo en la botica contigo. El único cambio es que serás tú al que se le reclame, en vez de a él.

—Yo no sé si estaré a la altura de Gaius. Creo que deberías recapacitar y dejar que siga siendo él el que...

—Merlín—le cortó, apoyando las manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarlo—, esto ha sido idea de él, no mía. Si hay alguien quien confía ciegamente en ti, ése es Gaius...

—Pues no sé si realmente me merezco el puesto—dijo con tristeza, apartando la mirada—. Ni siquiera pude salvar la vida de Arturo y...

—No digas tonterías, Merlín—le dijo severamente—. Vi lo que hiciste en la batalla, cómo derrotaste a los secuaces de Morgana, cómo te preocupabas por Arturo, cómo le has protegido todos estos años, sin importarte lo demás. Tú no tuviste la culpa de su muerte. La única responsable de ello es Morgana, de nadie más. Merlín—dijo cambiando el tono de voz, suavizándola—, eres la persona que más se merece ese puesto.

El joven le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza.

—Merlín—dijo con un hilo de voz—, me estás ahogando.

—Lo siento—dijo el muchacho, ruborizándose—, me he emocionado un poco.

—No te preocupes—le contestó con una leve sonrisa—. Pero debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde al evento. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme hasta el salón?—dijo, alzando una mano.

—Será un honor, Majestad—respondió sonriente, haciéndole una leve reverencia y tomando su mano.

Llegaron al salón justo a tiempo. Decenas de personas esperaban impacientes la llegada de la reina, que entró junto a Merlín. Éste inclinó la cabeza, reverenciándose y se situó al lado del viejo galeno. Todos miraban expectantes cómo la reina de Camelot avanzaba lentamente sobre la alfombra granate; subió los peldaños y se giró, mirando seriamente a todos los súbditos. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia, observando a cada persona que se encontraba allí. Todos aquellos esperaban un nuevo futuro para Camelot. Merlín sonrió por la imagen que estaba presenciando. Sabía que, a partir de ese momento, tendría un nuevo destino.

—¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA!—vociferaron todos a la vez—¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA!

* * *

_**NDA**__: Y bueno, esto ha sido lo que me ha salido del alma. No sabía exactamente sobre qué escribir y pensé que sería buena idea hacerlo sobre esa conversación que no se vio al final del capítulo, en el que Merlín y Guinevere conversan y se entera de la muerte de Arturo. No iba a ser tan largo, pero al final lo ha alargado más de lo que me esperaba. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, no sé cómo me las apaño. xD_

_No tengo ni idea de cómo me ha quedado ya que, por falta de tiempo,no he podido pedirle a nadie que le eche un ojo (o dos), así que sólo espero y deseo que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo._

_Y, ya que estás leyendo esto, ¿qué tal si me dejas un comentario dándome tu opinión? :D_

_Un saludo muy grande._

**_~Miss Lefroy~_**


End file.
